


If You Fall, I'll Always Catch You

by phoenixwwitch



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Brief Mentions of Blood, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Willie, Like one curse word, M/M, brief mentions of juke, he/they willie supremacy, skateboarding power couple!, they are dumb and in love, willex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwwitch/pseuds/phoenixwwitch
Summary: “Sorry, ‘Lex. Are you okay?”“Yeah- uh huh. I’m great,” the sharp pain in his knee had numbed due to the fact that Alex was inches away from Willie’s face. He knew his cheeks were tinting pink, Willie absolutely beaming down at him. Alex cleared his throat as he was slowly sat back down on the ground, so Willie could make sure he wasn’t going to die.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 36





	If You Fall, I'll Always Catch You

It was a quiet day out in Los Feliz and Willie had decided to take Alex to the beach for a date, since they hadn’t seen each other in weeks. Alex loved touring with the band, truly he did but he missed his boyfriend. Julie and the Phantoms had just gotten back from touring for the summer around Southern California and after almost 2 months of watching Julie and Luke being idiots in love, Alex was desperate to see Willie.

Willie missed Alex even more so and after all of the facetime calls and text conversations, Willie was going to surprise Alex for when they got back. They had written a small note to put into Alex’s denim jacket, telling Alex to meet him on the beach the next day, planning to teach Alex how to skateboard since he had been asking. Now here they were finally together and after Alex had halted his determination to cling onto Willie like a koala for the whole day, and now focused on not falling off the board. Which, to his dismay, was not working out,

“Y’know maybe not listening to you wasn’t such a good idea,” Alex winced as he shifted his weight onto his knees in an attempt to stand up. Willie only laughed, eyes laced with fear and concern, “Ya think?”

Willie tried to sound nonchalant about it but their voice was shaky as he knelt next to Alex trying to get a good look at his knees. Alex, who was more stubborn than he believed himself to be, wouldn’t let Willie freak out over what he thought was nothing so he continued to stand. 

Upon finally standing up, breathing heavily, Willie sighed and lightly pressed on the bruise that was forming on Alex’s left knee. Alex groaned in pain and was sent straight back to the floor, before Willie caught him in his tight grasp. “Sorry, ‘Lex. Are you okay?”

“Yeah- uh huh. I’m great,” the sharp pain in his knee had numbed due to the fact that Alex was inches away from Willie’s face. He knew his cheeks were tinting pink, Willie absolutely beaming down at him. Alex cleared his throat as he was slowly sat back down on the ground, so Willie could make sure he wasn’t going to die. 

“It’s not as bad as I thought, but I don’t have any band aids or anything,” Willie interrupted Alex’s love trance, giggling quietly. Alex looked down at his knee and back at Willie and held a finger up. Willie furrowed their brows, as he watched Alex unzip his fanny pack and pull out peppa pig band aids and hand them to Willie. It took them a minute to process, but after a few seconds Willie burst into loud, bubbly laughter,

“Are these peppa pig band aids? Where did you get these?”

“Julie gave them to me! And okay- maybe we watch peppa pig sometimes… it’s funny! Peppa is kind of an icon,” Alex replied, it didn’t stop Willie from laughing though. Shaking their head, they put two of the band aids on Alex’s knee, catching a glance at a large red spot on his ankle. Willie gently moved Alex’s leg, eyes widening as they finally noticed it was blood, 

“SHIT ALEX YOU’RE BLEEDING!” 

“I- it doesn’t hurt though, I’m fine Willie-” Alex knew his attempts at calming Willie down were pointless because just looking at them, he knew Willie was on the verge of cardiac arrest. So instead of words, Alex put a hand on Willie’s shoulder and pulled out gauze and larger bandages from his fanny pack. Willie’s breathing slowed when he remembered Alex was basically prepared for every kind of disaster, they just weren’t expecting him to be so calm about it. Alex handed Willie the bandages again, letting them clean the relatively small wound and bandage it up.

Once Willie was satisfied with his bandage job, they stood up holding out a hand for Alex, who took it immediately and standing up too quickly. Alex felt dizzy, but was confident he was fine enough to walk back to Julie’s, Willie wasn’t having it though, “Can you walk? I’d be happy to carry you.”

“No-no it’s okay, I got this. Besides you gotta carry your board,” Alex swatted them away, thinking Willie was going to let him walk by himself. But in reality, they were putting their board in between their legs to catch Alex, who once again fell into Willie’s arms. Alex sighed and gave up, letting Willie help him stand back up, 

“You just keep falling for me, hot dog. But you’re cute so I’ll let it slide,” Willie’s confidence left Alex sputtering for words. Willie just smiled and while Alex was distracted, they lifted him up bridal style and placed his board on Alex’s chest. Alex could only gape at Willie as they started making their way back to Julie’s, 

“Thank you Willie, I love you-’re hair! Yep I uh love your hair, it’s pretty.” 

Alex tried to cover up his embarrassment, but he was literally staring at Willie’s lips. Willie only giggled, leaning down to press their lips together. It was a quick kiss, but it still conveyed everything Alex needed to know,

“I love you too, hot dog.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt sent to me on tumblr! (sk8rwillie) my ask box is always open, come send me prompts or just yell at me! Either works


End file.
